Zero, 913
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: What happened? Why am I here? Who are you people? Why do I have the Kaixa Gear and every other stuff with me? Who am I?
1. Chapter 1

**(A little thing to say. I will update sporadically from now on. [Even though I was already doing that before, but that was mere laziness and procrastination.] That is mostly due to the upcoming months, and thus, I will have to and have long or short lines between updates. Okay? Good.)**

* * *

_Pain._

_Blood._

_Aching._

_A wet feeling down my forehead and face._

_Dust getting into my nose and eyes._

_Shouts and laughter._

_A burning feeling from my left hand._

_Blood getting into my mouth._

_A weightless feeling._

* * *

I woke with a start.

Looking around, I saw nobody, and looking around more, I didn't recognize this place. Beds beside me, jars and other glasses filled with odd liquids, a sign and other writing I didn't recognize or understand.

My head hurts.

Touching my forehead, I felt bandages and something wet. I looked at my left hand, and on it's back was some more writing I didn't recognize.

I lied back down, confused and in pain.

I couldn't even go to sleep because of my forehead wound was too much.

Wait.

Rising up, I felt the same wet feeling on the back of my head.

I sighed at this.

I just looked around more for something to entertain or make my surroundings much more tolerable to look at.

None.

I narrowed my eyes. Both the annoyance and tiredness were catching up.

I lied back down, this time on my side. I felt much better.

Letting sleep take me, the last thing I saw was my left hand do a reflex flick.

* * *

_I walked into a building. I was carrying a silver briefcase. On the side was the logo of a company? I couldn't see._

_Other people were beside me. They were dressed up in odd wear._

_One to my left was a girl in blue and black._

_Beside her was someone I couldn't make out._

_To my right was a guy in a jacket and a weird belt. In his hand was a phone._

_I saw them had smiles, and we're talking. I couldn't understand what they were saying._

_When I walked in, I saw white._

_Nothing but white._

_No, another person was there._

_Wait, was it a person?_

_He looked like a robot, and… is he running at me?_

_He reached out._

_I did too._

_We both touched each other's hand._

* * *

I jumped.

Someone was beside my bed, and (s)he jumped too.

I couldn't figure out what their gender was, mostly due to me being tired, and the pain in my head being too much.

They yelled to someone outside the room, and someone else came in.

Again, the pain and the tiredness made me unable to figure out their gender.

They told the other person to get something, but I couldn't figure out what they said, but I knew they wanted something because they pointed at something.

The other one went to the jars, while the one who went in pulled out… a stick?

As they waved it, I felt the weightless feeling again. But I also saw something blue float next to me. I really couldn't decipher what was going on, so I stayed quiet.

The one with the stick waved it around, and the blue thing went over me. As they said more stuff, it slowly went to where my head was.

Slowly but surely, it formed into a sphere. As I looked on, the sphere gently went around my head, the cold feeling almost making me hiss.

The cold feeling seeped into my head, with it getting more and more noticeable. Eventually, all of it disappeared, and with it, the pain in my head went away.

As I floated down, the two people talked to each other, with one of them holding a jar with… something blue in it.

The one who got me to float opened it, levitating a glass to him/her and poured some of it into the glass. S/he then took out something from their pocket, dumped a few into the glass, then mixed it together.

S/he then walked up to where my head was, and then raised my head. They then tilted the glass, allowing me to… drink it…

As I drank it, I occupied my mind other trivial things to distract myself from the _horrid _taste.

"…!"

That failed miserably as I coughed out, causing the force-feeder to back away.

As they walked out, I looked at the other person, now much more clearly due to being much more focused and awake.

That person was female with… bright yellow hair? And they had purple eyes? What?

Um… besides that, they had on them a… oh come on. Why does she have a cape? Isn't she a nurse/doctor? Ugh. Anyway, she had a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black pencil skirt. I don't know why, but she had those clothes on.

As she looked at me, I tilted my head at her, making my eyes go into a judging tone. She looked away, as if it was her fault.

I sighed as I now looked closer at the back of my hand, taking in the design.

It was in a rectangle, and again, it was not understandable. Rubbing it, It felt like a tattoo.

Sighing again, I tried to get off the bed. However, the girl went over and grabbed my arm, looking at me with a concerned look.

I sighed, but I respected her wishes, by lying down, and I just stared at the ceiling to pass the time.

Eventually, the other doctor went in, followed by a young girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a similar, but more… student like wear like the nurse, and an old man with absurdly long hair and a cloak.

As they both looked at me, the man went up asked me something. Well, I think, as I still couldn't understand what they were saying.

And as if he read my thoughts, he also brought out a stick, and then waved it, white and blue sparkles followed by a line going into my mouth, then into my ears.

"Ah," he looked happier, "Now can you understand me?"

"… yeah. I can," I looked at my hand again.

"Now, we can get down to the rest," he pushed the girl forward to me.

"…" She looked at me in silent fury and discontent, but she sighed as if to calm herself.

"Familiar, let's go now," she yanked arm, trying to get me to get out of bed.

I sighed at this, with me just getting out by myself, and waiting for the girl to get out and direct me to where we're supposed to be now.

As she walked off, I followed her, tuning out the rest of the day as it went on.

* * *

Walking through the dark corridors, I went by a left turn, following what my memories had for the clinic area.

I looked at what I had in my arms, that being laundry that girl, Louise de whatever, and I was told to get it washed. I didn't have time to argue, but I took something else from in her room. That being a silver briefcase with the logo for something called Smart Brain.

As I finally arrived at the room, I sighed at this situation.

"Oh," A voice expressed, " May I help you, sir?"

Turning, it was from a maid with blue hair and similarly blue eyes, in a classical french maid outfit.

"Yeah, uh," I raised the clothes, "I was supposed to clean these, but I don't know where to clean them."

"Oh, may I be the one to clean those?" She asked.

"Hm. Okay," I handed it to her.

"Ah, it is no problem, sir…?"

"Call me…"

Wait…

Looking through my memories, I tried to see what my name was.

I came up with nothing.

"I… don't know…" I muttered.

"Hm?" The maid looked at me.

"Uh… maybe call me… Kusaka," I thought about the man who was one of the most reviled and hated person for so many.

"Okay Sir Kusaka," she bowed, "I shall finish these clothes for you."

"… What's your name?"

"It is Seista, sir," Seista bowed.

"Hm. Alright. See you," I walked off, only to realize I didn't know where I should go to get out.

"But, uh, where do you go to get outside?" Seista giggled, then motioned over for me to follow her.

… At least I met someone here who was good. I think.

But anyway, at least again, things seem to be looking up for me.

… I should've been quiet, should I?

* * *

"I CHALLENGE YOU, FAMILIAR TO A DUEL!"

I really should've been quiet.

* * *

Walking to the area where the duel was supposed to happen, I looked at the briefcase, smirking at the upcoming results to come.

As I saw that pretty boy, I felt Louise pull me back, but I kept on going, not caring at all about her.

I opened the briefcase, taking out the necessary items from the inside of it.

The Kaixa Belt.

The Kaixa Blaygun.

The Kaixa Gear.

As I slid the briefcase away, I looked at the pretty boy, putting on the belt.

"You said this is where I will be beat."

I held the Blaygun in my left hand, while on my right had the Kaixa Gear.

Well then.

Showtime.

"Good to see you haven't ran away," I flipped the phone opened, dialing the numbers in, "Taking care of you…"

As the phone announced, _**Standing By!, **_I flipped it back into the closed position, holding it at an angle.

"Is part of my job."

I raised the phone, then made my announcement.

_"HENSHIN!"_

As I inserted the phone into the belt, I heard it say, _**Complete!**_

Yellow and black armor formed around me, and when it was done, I saw everyone had their jaws opened.

I pointed at the pretty boy once more with my weapon, now giving him what he asked for.

"Let this duel begin!"

* * *

**(If it suddenly dropped in quality, I should apologize. There was something I had to do, and I really couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. Sorry.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Before we start, let me address two reviewers here. [If more come in, I'll address them next chapter.]**

**Guest: Dude. Did you read the chapter right? I explicitly made it clear it is Kaixa. The last part was supposed to be a reference to Psyga. Does that clear it up?**

**Wargame-sama: It is not Saito. That much is clear. Okay?**

**Now, let's get on this story!)**

* * *

As I looked at the pretty boy in front of me, he nervously swatted a rose in his hand, making a petal float down to the ground. As it landed, it glowed a bit before it suddenly grew.

As it stopped glowing, a bronze figure in the basic shape of a girl stood there, sword and shield in hand.

Before he even had a chance to speak, I rushed at the figure, slashing through it diagonally, causing it to drop torso first to the ground.

As the pretty boy tried to back up, I simply walked forward, the fear in his eyes noticable.

He waved the rose again, this time causing three petals to float down. The same results happened, only this time they had an axe, a spear, and a lance.

As they rushed at me this time, I slashed at the one with the axe, cutting through it.

The ones with the spear and lance tried to pierce me, but I simply jumped back, firing back at the one with the spear. The shot tore through it's head, destroying it.

The only one left, the lance wielder rushed at me, trying to stab through me. I brought up the Blaygun, deflecting it. As it continued due to it being unable to stop, I ducked, slashing it in half.

As I continued to him, the pretty boy waved again, more petals floated down.

However, before they landed, I blasted them, destroying them all.

Before he got a chance to do anything, I reached him. Before he could do anything, I raised my leg at him, keeping my foot on his chest. As he was confused, I flipped the Kaixa Gear opened, then pressed the button for the Exceed Charge.

As it announced it, a bright yellow glow went down to my leg, then sprouted a digital like energy beam from my foot.

As he was pushed back, the pretty boy yelled out in pain. As I backed up, I saw everyone was now on the edge.

I ran forward, then jumped up. As I jumped, I flipped through the air. When I was about to connect, I brought up both my feet.

As I did connect, I saw the energy beam become a cone, and as it became a cone, it started to spin.

Suddenly, I rocketed forward, blasting through the pretty boy. For a second, everything seemed to be over.

However, a sudden explosion destroyed the brief tranquility.

As I turned, I was… actually surprised.

The pretty boy was fine. Somehow… he was fine. Okay, besides the scratched up cheek, blown up clothes and smoking hair, he was fine.

Shaking my head, I walked away, now looking back at crowd.

…

…

…

…

…

Wait.

Quickly walking back, I picked up the briefcase and walked away quickly.

…

That was embarrassing.

* * *

_Red lights illuminated the room._

_People in suits walk around, talking to other people._

_I was by myself, nobody else with me._

_Little stands were at the side. People with a large amount of toys and other various paraphernalia stayed there._

_A few were in odd clothes._

_I blinked._

_White. Again._

_The same robot was running at me._

_No, that was the Kaixa suit._

_It reached out again._

_I reached out again._

_I looked behind it._

_Blue flames were chasing it._

_I touched the suit._

_A bright yellow light followed._

* * *

I sat up.

Looking down, I saw that I was on straw and hay.

It was night again.

I was in Louise's room.

She was still sleeping.

I sighed.

Lying down, I couldn't sleep due to how uncomfortable the hay was.

I stood up, then walked out of the room, carrying with me the briefcase.

Walking through the dark corridors, I sighed. Then shivered because it was cold here.

Wait.

I looked around the hall, then I heard something.

I followed the noise, and it was around a turn.

As I looked around it, I saw someone in a cloak mess around with a door.

Carefully walking into a general direction, I raised my briefcase, then I threw it at the figure.

_**Duk!**_

And it was a direct hit.

The figure collapsed from the head shot, and with that, I walked towards it.

Carefully raising the hood, I saw it was a young woman with green hair.

"Crap."

Dragging her body through the halls, I positioned her body to stand up, keeping her as still as I could.

Seeing as she didn't droop down, I walked back to where my briefcase was, and continued on my way to go outside for some air.

* * *

Breathing in the cold air, I sighed as I layed down on the grass.

Looking up at the two moons, I looked back at my briefcase, wondering how it fared.

Wait. Why is there red?

Oh crap.

Taking the stuff from inside it, I dug up a hole, then dumped it in.

No evidence.

Putting on the stuff, I walked away.

* * *

I looked down to that odd man, flipping the book in my hand.

Looking to my side, I petted my familiar. She purred from the enjoyable gesture.

That man…

He is one of the most perplexing I have seen, next to that Zero of a Mage.

But…

I wished she summoned something else. Or even failed.

But she summoned a man with a perplexing power, armor, and mannerisms.

And from the things I have seen from him…

I truly wish he was dead.

The fate that would befall on him if my uncle discovers him…

No-one deserves that.


End file.
